monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinogre
Zinogre (ジンオウガ) is the flagship monster for Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is also known as the Thunder Wolf Wyvern (雷狼竜). Zinogre is classified as a Fanged Wyvern Species (牙竜種), a new class of monsters that are neither Pelagus or Flying Wyvern. Zinogre has incredibly developed limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its front limbs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Zinogre is very agile and is able to perform many impressive maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie flat, but when it has built up an electric charge they stick out vertically into the air. If these electrical spikes are damaged enough, they will break doing considerable damage to the Zinogre. Uniquely, Zinogre can 'charge itself up' by summoning Thunderbugs from the vicinity, and utilize their natural electrical abilities for its own purposes. This charge can be lost if Zinogre takes enough damage; if this occurs Zinogre becomes much less aggressive as a result (at least until it can build up another charge). If the charge is lost, Zinogre will at some point attempt gather Thunderbugs in order to increase its attack power. During this charging state, Zinogre is left vulnerable to attacks, and Hunters have approximately 6-7 seconds to stagger Zinogre and cancel the process. The charge has two levels; first, a weaker preliminary charge will form, and if Zinogre charges up again, a stronger charge will form. Each state of charge means Zinogre will deal a corresponding level of damage and become more agile, but beware; Zinogre can enter traditional Rage mode even in its final charge state. At this point its body will glow an electrical blue and its attacks increase even more in power. If the hunter is hit by its electrical attacks, it will cause Thunderblight. The states of charge can be determined aesthetically; after its first charge, numerous Thunderbugs fly around Zinogre's body, and after the second, all Zinogre's fur stands on end in spiked clumps. In-Game Description }} Notes *Its claws and back can be broken and the tail can be severed and carved once. The horns can also be broken twice; the first time its right horn chips, and the second time half of the left horn breaks off. *Zinogre preys on Gargwa or Aptonoth (depending on where it's fought) when its Stamina is low. **Zinogre also has a pin attack which it uses when it is low on Stamina. *Zinogre and its subspecies are currently the only known species of Fanged Wyverns. *If left alone, even when not encountered, it will sometimes charge up on its own. *If Zinogre has sustained heavy damage before it can charge up once, it may skip one or two states of rage and become fully raged if allowed to charge freely. *Using Shock Traps on Zinogre will actually help it charge up faster. Each use adds two stages of charge to Zinogre, and in addition they are ineffective when Zinogre is already fully charged. However, Zinogre can still be captured with a Pitfall Trap. *When Zinogre has been hunted for the first time in its specific Village Quest in MHP3, a cutscene plays and the credits are shown. *When Zinogre falls down while charged, the Hunter can use a bugnet and swing it at Zinogre's back to collect Thunderbugs or Mega Thunderbugs. **If the hunter manages to gather twice in one fall, or break its back spikes, Zinogre will lose all of its charge. **When it recovers, it will immediately use the tail swipe attack. This applies only for High Rank Zinogre. *It can counter a hunter by attacking immediately after its tail has been severed, much like Alatreon. *Zinogre is one of very few monsters that has a weapon in every category in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. *Zinogre returns in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate along with its new subspecies Stygian Zinogre . *Zinogre chains his attacks in Rage mode faster than in normal or charged mode. *Zinogre only uses his signature move, the Thunder Summon, if he is in fully charged rage mode. **Zinogre's Thunder Summon has a full radius of approximately 10 steps. MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Jinouga MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal|true Template:Jinouga MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Full Charged State Attacks Click to animate. Jinouga-DoubleJump.gif|Triple Claw Stomp Jinouga-SpinJump.gif|Quick Spin Jinouga-Breakdance.gif|Upward Charge Jinouga-Rage.gif|Rage Mode Images Want to see more? Go to Zinogre Photo Gallery. Jinouga-Raged.jpg Wolf's Roar.jpg =Polls= Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Fanged Wyverns